Nightly Comfort
by Dreamer of Legends
Summary: Set just before Battle City. Yami is stressing over their 'new enemy', and he fervently wishes he remembered more of his past. That way he might be able to help in some small way... And so Yugi, being the awesome guy he is, puts his fears to rest.


Yami stood quietly in the darkened room, alternating his gaze between Yugi's sleeping form, and the pale full moon. He let his thoughts soar randomly around, for though he was tired he could find no rest. His mind was too troubled to let him sleep, so he concentrated on trying to calm himself instead. He sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, looking up through the roof of Yugi's room to stare into the night sky.

Listening closely, he concentrated on Yugi's steady, deep breathing to force his thoughts into some semblance of order. One thought at a time, keeping time with the rhythm. Inhale... exhale... inhale...

Mostly he worried over Yugi. This new enemy had them both on edge, because they had no idea who he was, or what he was capable of. And that made him dangerous and unpredictable. Already he had shown snatches of incredible power, beyond the scope of any but those wielding the Millennium Items. And worse, he had clearly expressed great interest in obtaining the Puzzle, and the fact that they only just managed to stop him before did not comfort either of them. He feared that he wouldn't be able to protect Yugi, and that, more than anything else, truly tore at his heart.

He was also concerned with their friends and loved ones, for if this man had so easily manipulated a complete stranger, what was to stop him from going after their friends? He wouldn't let that happen. He would protect them no matter what... but how?

Yami clenched his fists at his sides, desperately trying to keep calm. He was angry with this mind-controlling psycho for putting his friends in danger, but he was mostly mad at himself. He felt deep in his heart that this was somehow all his fault. If he only knew more about his ancient past, he would be able to help deal with this strange enemy. He felt as though he was responsible, that he somehow was to blame for not knowing his own past, when such information could protect Yugi!

"Yami?" Yugi mumbled, sitting up and staring bleary-eyed at the wall, trying to get his bearings.

It still amazed him that their bond had grown so strong as to alert one another when something was wrong. Yugi must have sensed his turmoil, and he wasn't even wearing the puzzle!

Yami smiled softly, trying to impart a sense of ease and comfort. "Sorry Yugi, I did not mean to wake you. Everything is fine, go back to sleep."

Yugi wasn't buying it. He swung his legs over the bedside, rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep away. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, for he did indeed sense an inner turmoil within his friend. Determined to try and help, he started to rise, but stumbled in the near darkness and tripped over his own two feet, landing heavily on his back.

Or, he would have, but the Pharaoh, (as keyed up as he was) moved lightning-fast to catch him before he hit the floor. In a single fluid movement, Yami leapt to his feet and caught his stumbling partner before he'd fallen half a foot.

Yugi looked up at him in shock. "Everything's fine, huh?" He murmured sarcastically, doubting that anyone could have pulled that move off if they were relaxed.

Yami placed him back on his feet and sighed. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?" While it was true that their minds and spirits were linked through the Millennium Puzzle, Yami realized that Yugi's perceptiveness was due more to the fact that their friendship had strengthened considerably since their victory against Pegasus. "I'm just worrying over this new enemy of ours. He seems so much more familiar about the history of the Millennium Items, so much more aware of the powers he possesses."

Yugi recognized the frustration etched clearly on his partner's face, and immediately sympathized. He realized that Yami was beating himself up again, trying to take on all the problems of the world all by himself.

"You're stressing over this too much." He said softly. Yugi sat down on the bed and patted the seat beside him. Yami walked over and sat down stiffly, unable to release the pressing thoughts from his mind.

"Don't worry Yami, we'll figure a way out of this mess. As long as we trust in ourselves and in the Heart of the Cards, we can get through this."

Yami wasn't so sure, and that doubt showed clearly in his purple eyes. He knew so little about who he was and where he came from, and why destiny brought he and Yugi together. If only he knew, if only he could help somehow! But to his ultimate frustration, he couldn't. For some reason he could not remember anything about his life before the puzzle was completed, only the very basic instincts that marked who he once was.

Yugi watched the pained look cross his friend's features, and his heart gave a little lurch to see Yami in such pain. He realized then just how close their bond had grown since Duelist Kingdom, after he had discovered the Pharaoh living inside his soul. Once he was terrified of Yami, fearing that the spirit would possess him and bring harm to his friends. But once he gave the Pharaoh a chance, once he opened his heart and let Yami prove he meant no harm, his fears melted away. Now he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Yami was a good person, with a strong heart and great courage. He knew that Yami would do anything for him, and he was determined to return the favor however he could.

He reached over tentatively, and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami turned to regard him, and his surprise was complete when Yugi pulled him in close for a desperately needed hug.

Wide-eyed, he returned the embrace tentatively at first, in awe that Yugi was so comfortable around him. He still hadn't guessed at the depth of the bond that they had forged. Of course he had apologized for his rash actions against Kaiba, and all had seemed well between them, but secretly Yami had thought that Yugi was still afraid, or at the very least uncomfortable with his spirit around. How quickly that perspective changed when he felt Yugi's arms wrapped around his shoulders. He realized then that their friendship was solid and strong, and he was suddenly wholly grateful to whatever fates had brought him to Yugi. He nearly crushed Yugi in his embrace, trying to say everything in that one moment that he never had the courage to say before.

"Thank you my friend." Yami whispered softly, truly touched.

Pushing Yugi out to arms length, he brought one hand out to muss up the kid's hair, which was sticking out at a weird bed headed angle. Laughing softly, Yugi promptly ducked out of reach, then reached around and grabbed a pillow corner sneakily. Yami noted the sudden gleam in his friend's eye, and guessed easily enough what he had in mind. He subtly shifted the angle at which he was sitting, playing along with the game, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Yugi was lining up his shot. With a sudden great rush of air Yugi brought the pillow spinning around to catch the Pharaoh square in the face. Yami purposely fell back far, leaning out from the angle of the blow to grab at the other pillow at the foot of the bed. He threw it quickly, blowing past a surprised Yugi's meager defense to whack him in the head. When Yugi reached up to pull the pillow off his face, the Pharaoh promptly tackled him. Smacking each other wildly, the two tumbled from the bed and wrestled around on the floor, trying to pin each other.

Yugi was just starting to gain the upper hand, (his smaller size made him a harder target.) when the sound of a door opening across the hall brought their heads swinging about. They realized their scuffle had been too loud, as they listened intently to the sound of shuffling footsteps.

"Grandpa," Yugi mouthed, and quickly dove under the covers, pretending to be asleep. Smiling, Yami simply melted away, vanishing into the puzzle. The door creaked open a second later, Yugi's grandfather poking his head in to check on his grandson. Yugi tried hard to steady his breathing, knowing his grandfather would likely stick him with extra chores if he discovered him still awake at this hour.

The door closed a minute later, but Yugi waited until he heard grandpa's door close too before he sat up. Yami reappeared on the bed beside him, still smiling, his troubles momentarily forgotten. They locked stares for a moment, and then burst out laughing, but quietly.

"Promise me you won't dwell on those thoughts anymore." Yugi said gently. "It won't do anyone any good worrying over what can't be changed."

Again the affirmation of their bond struck Yami profoundly. "I promise." He whispered, and then smiled. The doubting feelings had indeed started to creep back in, so he opened his arms and his heart, trying to forget them. Yugi reached out too, and they pulled each other close, taking comfort in one another, bonding as only friends, partners, brothers, could. They sat like that for a long while, the beating of their hearts and the rhythm of their breathing relaxing and soothing them both. They fell asleep in each others arms, the cares of the world seeming very far away.


End file.
